Motor Vehicles are routinely used to transport cargo items of all types. In some situations, it is advisable to prevent cargo items from shifting within the cargo area of a motor vehicle. Well known examples of cargo securement include fixing the cargo item to a part of the vehicle using straps or ropes, or bracing the cargo item using another object.
In some situations, there are few good options for conveniently securing a cargo item. A notable example pertains to the cargo area (i.e. the “bed”) of a pickup truck in which a rigid or semi-rigid bed liner is installed. Although some prior devices have attempted to utilize structures that engage grooves formed in a bed liner, the position of the device is dependent on the groove size and spacing. As a result, the devices cannot always be positioned snugly against the cargo item.